A replaceable unit monitor (RUM), such as a customer replaceable unit monitor (CRUM) or an engineer replaceable unit monitor (ERUM), is used to monitor the status of a replaceable unit (RU), such as a toner cartridge, or the like. For example, a CRUM reader accesses a CRUM and obtains information regarding the status of a customer replaceable unit (CRU).
A CRUM reader system may include a host processor and a coupler board that interfaces between the host processor and a CRUM, such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag. Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology provides mechanisms for validation of data integrity during data exchanges, such as cyclic redundancy check (CRC) values, between a coupler board and a tag.